In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removal of a vehicle hub and rotor assembly from the steering knuckle of a motor vehicle in order to gain access to the drive train and in order to repair and/or replace the hub and rotor assembly.
Most four-wheel drive trucks and other similar vehicles include an independent suspension associated with each of the wheels of the vehicle. The independent suspension typically may include a steering knuckle which comprises a plate for attachment of the vehicle hub and a rotor assembly associated with the braking mechanism for the vehicle and for providing a means to connect the drive train to the hub assembly. It is often necessary, when repairing such vehicles, to remove the hub and rotor assembly from the steering knuckle plate.
The hub and rotor assembly is typically attached to the steering knuckle plate by means of bolts which extend through the knuckle plate and are threaded into openings in the vehicle hub and rotor assembly. Merely removing the bolts and attempting to pull the hub and rotor assembly from the steering knuckle attachment plate of the vehicle suspension system is not typically a successful way to remove such parts from the vehicle. This results because when pulling on the hub and rotor assembly, bearings associated with the assembly may be pulled out of the assembly thereby resulting in additional repair and/or maintenance. Thus, there has developed a need to provide a means and method as well as tools to effect efficient removal of a combined hub and rotor assembly from a steering knuckle plate for replacement or repair.
Briefly, the present invention comprises an improved method for removal of a vehicle hub and rotor assembly from a steering knuckle of a type which includes at least two flange headed bolts projecting through mounting holes in the steering knuckle and into threaded openings of the hub and rotor assembly to retain the hub and rotor assembly on the steering knuckle. The methodology involves partially removing the flange headed nuts from engagement with the hub and rotor assembly by unthreading or unscrewing the bolts. After the bolts are partially removed from the assembly, then the flange headed bolts are driven, typically by a special impact driver engaged by a pneumatic hammer. The impact driver includes a counterbore at its impact end so that it will fit over the head of the flanged bolt and impact on the flange of the bolt thereby precluding damage to the head of the bolt. Each of the bolts is driven in the manner described to effect separation of the hub and rotor assembly from the knuckle. Thereafter, upon such separation, complete removal is effected by further removal of the bolts from engagement with the assembly by rotation of those bolts to unthread them from the assembly. Preferably, the driver or impact tool, which is driven by a pneumatic hammer, for example, provides for a driving force coaxial with the axis of the bolts.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved method for removal of a vehicle hub and rotor assembly from engagement with the steering knuckle of a vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and associated tools for removal of a hub and rotor assembly from a steering knuckle of a vehicle in a manner which will avoid separation of bearings or other parts of the assembly.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for removal of a vehicle hub and rotor assembly from the suspension system of a vehicle in a manner that can be effected quickly with inexpensive and easily accessible tools and in a manner which avoid unnecessary expense and further avoids damage to the hub and rotor assembly.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.